Slash für alle!
by TanteHildegard
Summary: Eine Gruppe subversiver FF Autoren plant das Halloweenfest in Hogwarts und lässt dafür die Künstlerische Freiheit von der Leine. Colin Creevy entdeckt die Heterosexualiät, und überall zeichnen sich verhängnisvolle Affären ab.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Die verwendeten Figuren und Schauplätze aus den Harry Potter Büchern sind Eigentum von J. K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

Zusammenfassung:

Eine Gruppe subversiver FF Autoren plant das Halloweenfest in Hogwarts und läßt dafür die Künstlerische Freiheit von der Leine. Colin Creevy entdeckt die Heterosexualität, und überall zeichnen sich verhängnisvolle Affären ab. Die Autoren zanken sich, wenn sie nicht gerade ihren voyeuristischen Neigungen nachhängen, und die Künstlerische Freiheit macht sowieso ihr eigenes Ding. Zusätzlich gibt es einen Zug mit vielen Abteilen, knisternde Erotik und gepanschten Punsch.

Warnung: Der Titel sagt eigentlich schon alles ...fast alles ;)

Anmerkungen der Autorin:

Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Kritik, ob positiv oder negativ, ist immer willkommen, also schreibt bitte Reviews.

**Slash für alle!**

von Tante Hildegard

_**I**_

_Eine subversive Veranstaltung_

Im Konferenzraum eines billigen Stadthotels herrschte ohrenbetäubende Stille, nachdem die Wortführerin der Miliz erbost ein Stückchen Schwarzwälderkirschtorte nach einer gegnerischen Sprecherin geworfen hatte.

Seidenblume stand indessen unschlüssig vor der Buffettafel an der Wand, wo, neben einem silberglänzenden Samowar voller Tee, allerhand süßes Knabberzeug und Gebäck aufgebaut waren. Mit einem Fingernagel stupste sie missbilligend gegen ein Stück Topfkuchen, das als letztes auf einem geblümten Porzellanteller wartete. Dann zischte sie: „Rosinen", und blinzelte gelangweilt zur u-förmig drapierten Tischreihe in der Mitte des Zimmers. Dort klopfte die Diskussionsleiterin, in einem übergroßen Kapuzencape, herrisch mit ihrem Holzhämmerchen auf den Tisch, um zur Ordnung aufzurufen und einem Handgemenge vorzubeugen.

„Die Regeln zur Halloweenchallenge sind eindeutig", bellte sie. „Also müssen Mpreg und Ab-18 Dinge von den weiteren Verhandlungen ausgeschlossen werden."

Protestrufe schallten daraufhin durch den Raum, und wenn die Vorsitzende der Mpreg Miliz noch ein Stück Torte greifbar gehabt hätte, wäre es ohne Zweifel geworfen worden. „Ich weigere mich, das zu akzeptieren!" schrillte sie, unterstützt vom beipflichtenden Murmeln ihrer maskierten Mitstreiterinnen. Die Sprecherin der Ab-18 Dinge erhob sich jetzt ebenfalls. Wie alle Damen ihrer Fraktion hatte sie einen Nylonstrumpf über den Kopf gezogen, der bis zur Oberlippe aufgerollt war, um Kucken und Kekse schnabulieren zu können. „Die Ab-18 Fraktion wird sich das genauso wenig gefallenlassen! So etwas nennt man Diskriminierung von ... Diskriminierung eben!"

„Jawohl!" krähte Schnuffelswelpe, die Mpreg Vertreterin mit zitternder Stimme, dann forderte sie ihre diskriminierten Kolleginnen auf, mit ihr gemeinsam die Sitzung zu verlassen. In der Folge schabten Stuhlbeine übers Laminat und Schritte klapperten zur Tür. Doch ein letztes Wort ließ sich Schnuffelswelpe nicht nehmen, also lugte sie noch einmal zur Tür herein, als der Rest der versammelten Damen schon erleichtert geseufzt hatte, und kreischte triumphierend: „Wir werden ja sehen!" Die Tür schlug zu, und es herrschte einige Sekunden lang betretene Stille, bis auch die Ab-18 Damen beleidigt aus dem Raum stapften, wobei ihre Vorsitzende keifte: „Wer zuletzt lacht, lacht am besten!".

Verlegen hüstelnd sortierten die Übriggeblieben ihre Gliedmaßen, rückten verspiegelte Skibrillen, Nylonstrümpfe, Kapuzen, Masken und dergleichen zu recht. Man war Eskalationen gewöhnt.

Erst vor zwei Wochen hatte Frodo Black, Sprecherin der Crossoveristen und der Union für Interspeziesbeziehungen in Personalunion, gedroht, Draco Malfoy nach Mittelerde zu entführen und mit einem Ork zu vermählen. Auslöser war eine Meinungsverschiedenheit zwischen den Autorengruppen gewesen, ob Argus Filch und Dobby der Hauself beim Aufräumen eines Besenschranks ihre Liebe füreinander entdecken sollten oder nicht. Schließlich gelangte man zu einer Einigung, indem man das Schäferstündchen zwischen Dobby und Filch zähneknirschend in Kauf nahm und im Gegenzug Draco behalten durfte. Allerdings verabschiedete man nach dieser Episode vorsichtshalber eine Klausel, die sexuelle Kontakte zwischen dem Riesenkraken und allen anderen Lebewesen, die keine Kraken waren, untersagte. Die Union war zutiefst entrüstet gewesen und hatte eine Protestpetition angekündigt.

„So, da Schnuffelswelpe und Für-Kinder-Ungeeignet Potter uns verlassen haben, sollten wir weiter nach dem Protokoll vorgehen", verkündete die Diskussionsleiterin seufzend und kratze ihre Nase, die wie der Rest ihres Gesichts im Schatten der Kapuze verborgen lag. Alle nickten zustimmend, auch Seidenblume, die mit einer Tasse Tee und einem Stück Schokoladentorte ausgerüstet wieder Platz nahm. In kluger Voraussicht hatte sie sich für eine antike Tragödienmaske entschieden, die einen großen, trichterförmigen Mund hatte, wodurch man problemlos das Buffet konsumieren konnte, ohne seine Anonymität aufzugeben.

„Es geht also um ein Halloweenfest, meine Damen, und wir brauchen einen Aktionsplan", intonierte die Diskussionsleiterin ernst. „Vor allem aber müssen wir uns für Pairings und einen Plot entscheiden. Ich brauche sicher nicht auf die Katastrophe von vor 4 Monaten hinzuweisen, als das eigenmächtige Vorgehen der HP/SS Shipper, des Bündnisses für Oppositionelle Heterosexualität (kurz: OpHet) und der Autoren für Geschwisterliebe und Twincest dazu führte, dass ein Hogsmeadeausflug im _Canon_ endete."

Leidvolles Stöhnen erklang aus den versammelten Mündern.

„Möchten Sie, dass Ron und Hermine ein Paar sind? Möchten Sie, dass Remus Lupin und Tonks unanständige Dinge miteinander tun oder dass Bill und Fleur heiraten?"

Entsetzt schüttelten alle Anwesenden mit den Köpfen und drückten sich, um der Betroffenheit Ausdruck zu verleihen, Kuchengabeln vor die Brust.

„Guuut", brummte die Diskussionsleiterin, während sie auf ein Blatt Papier vor sich tippte. „Also keine unüberlegten Aktionen, die uns dem _Canon_ in die Arme treiben könnten."

Eine zierliche Gestalt streckte ihren Arm in die Luft. Sie hatte ein schwarzes Tuch um ihr Gesicht gewickelt, so dass nur jeweils ein schmaler Spalt für Augen und Nase frei blieb.

„Ja, äh, Sexy Salazar?"

„Wir sollten die Künstlerische Freiheit benutzen, denke ich", empfahl Sexy Salazar und machte einen Knicks, ehe sie sich wieder setzte.

„Alles der Reihe nach, meine Liebe", entgegnete die Diskussionsleiterin höflich. „Wir mögen eine ungesetzliche Vereinigung sein, aber wir sind nicht undemokratisch." Sie kritzelte etwas auf das Papier unter ihrer Nase, ehe sie schnappte: „Wer für die Künstlerische Freiheit ist, hebe die Hand!"

Einmütig erhoben sich zahllose Arme, und die Diskussionsleiterin nickte anerkennend. „Welcher Handlungsort?"

„Der Hogwarts Express, ich meine, die vielen Abteile bieten sich an", rief jemand mit einer gewaltigen verspiegelten Skibrille über den Augen und einer Mütze dazu.

„Quatsch! Ein Zeltlager im Freien ... unterm Sternenhimmel."

„Im Oktober? Du spinnst wohl?"

„Das Schloss könnte die Künstlerische Freiheit hemmen!"

Seidenblume meldete sich geduldig, bis sie zu Wort kam. „Ich stimme zu, dass Hogwarts sich fatal auf die Künstlerische Freiheit auswirken könnte – zu nah am Canon. Aber könnten wir nicht einen Kompromiss finden? Die Schüler fahren im Hogwarts Express zum Zeltlager?"

Nachdenkliches Murmeln folgte. „Was ist mit dem Wetter?"

Seidenblume räusperte sich. „Vielleicht zaubert man eine Schönwetterblase über das Zeltcamp?"

„Was ist das?"

„Weiß nicht, klingt aber gut."

Die Diskussionsleiterin kritzelte in einem fort Worte auf ihr Papier, dann schnippte ihr Kopf nach oben. „Wer für das Blasendings und den Kompromiss ist, hebe die Hand!"

Bis auf die Interspezies Union waren alle einverstanden.

„Was stört euch?", fragte die Diskussionsleiterin.

„Nun, äh", stammelte Frodo Black, „der Krake kann wohl kaum Zug fahren, selbst mit Künstlerischer Freiheit und so. Das ist krakenfeindlich und für uns nicht tragbar!"

Die übrigen Damen stöhnten wissend und rollten mit den Augen, soweit die sichtbar waren.

„Fawkes und Dobby können aber ohne weiteres Zug fahren", schlug Lieb Und Struppig vor. „Von mir aus können sie ein Abteil für sich haben."

„Darüber habe ich bis jetzt noch nicht nachgedacht", pfiff Frodo Black, ehe sie sich flüsternd mit ihren Kolleginnen beriet.

„Sonst noch Vorschläge, Lieb Und Struppig?" schnappte Heißes Eis von den H/D Lobbyisten und Seidenblume fürchtete, sie würde ihre Sahneröllchen und Windbeutel über den Tisch schlenkern.

„Ja, Remus und Sirius sollten sich ein Abteil teilen."

Daraufhin johlten einige Damen begeistert, weshalb die Diskussionsleiterin wieder auf den Tisch hämmern musste, um Ruhe zu schaffen.

„Ich bin dagegen!", verkündete die Wortführerin der OpHet. „Das Bündnis für oppositionelle Heterosexualität beantragt, dass Hermine und Remus ein Abteil teilen."

„Vergiss es!", kreischten verschiedene vermummte Frauen von allen Seiten.

„Ich stimme für Tonks und Neville."

„Ach, halt die Klappe! Neville ist für Blaise Zabini geboren worden."

„Wage es ja nicht! Zabini gehört allein Dumbledore."

Fassungslose Rufe gellten durch den Raum: „Du bist wohl pervers!?"

„Was ist mit Draco und Harry?", zischte Heißes Eis drohend, denn ihre Lobby war sehr einflussreich. Doch die Emotionen waren bereits außer Kontrolle geraten und ein Eclair flog gegen das verdunkelte Sichtfenster ihres Motorradhelms. Patsch.

„Draco wird Luna heiraten, nur damit das klar ist!"

„Bei dir scheppert's wohl!", krakeelte Heißes Eis, wurde aber jäh von Peitsche-die-Weide! unterbrochen, die grölte, dass Colin Creevy Flitwicks Lustknabe werden solle. Zwei andere Frauen schrieen wirre Buchstabenfolgen wie: „RWHP ist das OTP!" Dann flogen ein weiterer Eclair, ein Windbeutel und diverse Tortenstücke sowie Kleingebäck, ehe eine handfeste Prügelei zustande kam.

Seidenblume seufzte und schlich nach draußen. Es hatte sogar jemand das Schild an der Tür verunstaltet, indem jener obszöne Bildchen draufgemalt hatte. „BITTE NICHT STÖREN" lasen die Buchstaben, „Versammlung subversiver Fanfiktion Autoren zur Halloweenchallenge." Auf einer Strichzeichnung daneben tat ein Krake irgendwelche schrecklichen Ab-18 Dinge mit einem rothaarigen Männlein, das offenbar irgendeinen der Weasleys meinte. Auf einem weiteren Bild küsse ein erstaunlich dicker Snape niemand anderen als Lucius Malfoy. Die Figuren waren mit kleinen Pfeilen beschriftet. Zwei zeigten auf die Köpfe und teilten dem Betrachter mit: „Lucius" und „Snape". Ein dritter Pfeil wies auf Snapes Bauch und verkündete: „Schwanger! (Von Lucius!!!)"

Ächzend fetzte Seidenblume das Schild von der Tür, faltete es und ließ es in ihrer Handtasche verschwinden. Gleichwohl ihr einige Hotelgäste fragwürdige Blicke zuwarfen, schien keiner das Schild genauer angesehen zu haben, dafür waren die Blicke nicht verwirrt genug. Sie entfernte die Tragödienmaske von ihrem Gesicht und verließ eilig das Hotel, bevor die Polizei im Mannschaftswagen anrückte und man Frauen mit Strumpfmasken durch die Straßen hechten sah.

**II**

_Die Kunst frei zu sein _

Die Künstlerische Freiheit war vergleichbar mit einer Göttin, nur dass sie im Auftrag von Autoren das Leben fiktiver Geschöpfe manipulierte und niemand ein jenseitiges Paradies erwarten durfte, der ihr huldigte. Im Augenblick war ihr göttlicher Wille damit beschäftigt, dringend notwenige Veränderungen im Schloss Hogwarts vorzunehmen, allerdings beschränkten sich ihre konkreten Anweisungen auf einen Zug mit vielen Abteilen und ein Zeltlager inklusive Schönwetterblase. Damit begannen die Probleme. Die Künstlerische Freiheit ließ sich von uneinigen Autoren verwirren, neigte dazu sich schnell zu langweilen und besaß darüber hinaus eine fragwürdige Persönlichkeit. Nicht selten führte ihr Einsatz ins Chaos. Im schlimmsten Fall stellte sie den Canon wieder her und behaupte felsenfest, etwas noch nie dagewesenes fabriziert zu haben. Immerhin musste man ihr zugestehen, dass es keine leichte Aufgabe war, das Leben fiktiver Gestalten zu manipulieren, wenn hundert Autoren zur gleichen Zeit dieselbe Gestalt manipuliert haben wollten und zwar auf unterschiedliche Weise. Das Universum, in dem so etwas ohne peinliche Zwischenfälle absolviert werden konnte, musste erst geschaffen werden.

Harry, Hermine und Ron saßen beim Abendessen in der Großen Halle, als Direktor Dumbledore beherzt von seinem Stuhl sprang und begann von einem Halloweenfest zu erzählen, das am folgenden Samstag stattfinden sollte. Die allgemeine Begeisterung hielt sich in Grenzen, denn die Schüler erinnerten sich noch gut an das Halloweenfest vom vergangenen Jahr. Das hieß, sie erinnerten sich an ganz unterschiedliche Halloweenfeste, denn bekanntermaßen ist es nahezu unmöglich ein fiktionales Universum in hunderte von Variantendimensionen aufzuspalten, ohne dabei ernsthafte Verwirrung in den Köpfen der Bewohner jenes Universums auszulösen.

Ron, zum Beispiel, erinnerte sich an Draco Malfoy, der in einem Volzan-der-Zauberer-aus-dem-Dschungel Kostüm streckte. Der Anblick von Dracos schwindsüchtiger Gestalt in einem Lendenschurz hatte Ron schwer zugesetzt. Nicht zu vergessen, die Tatsache, dass Draco sich hemmungslos an Hermine herangemacht hatte, bis Ron ihm eins auf die Mütze gab. Was danach auf der Party geschehen war, wusste er nicht mehr, denn Snape hatte ihn zur Strafe im Kerker Kessel polieren lassen. Jedenfalls war das letzte Halloweenfest der Erinnerung unwürdig, fand Ron und hätte gern auf ein neues verzichtet.

Dumbledore verkündete, dass die Einzelheiten zum Fest an einem Informationsaushang bekanntgegeben werden würden. Wie stets, war er bester Laune und übersah das grimmige Kiefermahlen seiner Schüler. „Wer möchte, kann sich kostümieren", fügte der Direktor begeistert hinzu. Ron prustete augenblicklich: „Auf keinen Fall!"

Alle murmelten aufgeregt vom nahenden Fest und stopften sich gegrilltes Hähnchenfleisch oder andere Leckereien in die Münder. Aber vor den Türen der Großen Halle braute sich eine unsichtbare Gefahr zusammen. Sie lachte dämonisch und huschte in einen breiten Korridor davon, wo sich plötzlich ein Informationsaushang vor der nackten Steinmauer materialisierte. Als Harry Potter nach dem Abendessen ungläubig vor dem Informationsaushang stand, der pikante Details des Halloweenfests bekanntgab, überfiel ihn die Künstlerische Freiheit und grunzte zufrieden. Weil Ron Weasley daneben stand, überwältigte die Künstlerische Freiheit ihn ebenfalls, und er wunderte sich kurz, weshalb Harry plötzlich so verdammt sexy aussah, schob den verstörenden Gedanken jedoch hastig beiseite.

„Wir fahren 11 Uhr mit dem Hogwarts Express los", las Harry vor, „zu einem Fest im Freien ... mit Zelten." Er kratzte sich betreten den Kopf. „Ich glaube Dumbledore ist durchgedreht. Wer kommt auf die Idee im Oktober ein Zeltlager zu veranstalten?"

„Ja, das ist eigenartig", versicherte Ron mit schief herabhängendem Mund und warf einen skeptischen Blick auf den Aushang. „Wir werden uns den Arsch anfrieren!"

„Arsch?", erkundigte sich daraufhin eine ölige Stimme hinter ihnen, die sie zusammenzucken ließ. „Solange Sie sich nur den Allerwertesten anfrieren, sollten Sie dankbar sein, Mr. Weasley. Es könnte viel schlimmer kommen."

„..."

Snape kräuselte seine Lippen auf vertraut gemeine Art. „Kein Grund so rot zu werden. Eine einfache Mütze kann schon viel ausrichten, damit sie sich nicht das Gehirn verkühlen. Klein wie es ist, sollten sie die Mütze vorsichtshalber noch mit Holzwolle ausstopfen. Sicher ist sicher. Wo von Natur aus wenig vorhanden ist, muss man besonders achtsam sein."

Ron sah weiß wie eine frisch gekalkte Wand aus, als der Lehrer sich in einer fließenden Drehung umwandte und mit wehender Robe davonstakte.

„Hast du...? Hast du das gehört?"

Obwohl es nicht nötig gewesen wäre, nickte Harry hölzern.

„Wo wenig ist, muss man besonders achtsam sein!" äffte Ron den Lehrer nach, so dass ihm dünne Geiferfäden von den Zähnen hingen. „Der meinte wohl das, was er in der Hose hat!"

Harry äugte peinlich berührt zum Aushang, während Ron, mittlerweile im Gesicht so rot wie ein gekochter Hummer, mit seinen Fäusten auf die Luft einschlug. „Den mach ich fertig!"

Als eine halbe Stunde später Draco Malfoy mit seinen unvermeidlichen Begleitern Crabbe und Goyle am Aushang vorbeischwadronierte, blinzelte die Künstlerische Freiheit schnippisch und zog unverrichteter Dinge weiter. Malfoy brauchte sie nicht zu überfallen, er war bereits schwul, obwohl das nicht dem Canon entsprach. Für Crabbe und Goyles Sexualität interessierte sie sich nicht. Wer wollte schon eine erotische Liebesgeschichte lesen, in der vierschrötige Haudegen zu den Protagonisten gehörten?

Na ja, kalkulierte die Künstlerische Freiheit nüchtern, eine Randgruppe von Lesern ließe sich vielleicht finden. Also drehte sie um und fiel doch noch über Crabbe und Goyle her.

In den Duschräumen von Gryffindorhaus schließlich erwischte sie Fred und George Weasley, gefolgt von Neville Longbottom. Anschließend wechselte sie zu den Mädchenwaschräumen, dann in die Slytherinkerker und später in die Privatgemächer der Lehrer. Am nächsten Morgen erwachten die meisten Schüler und Angestellten irgendwie verändert. Auch Millicent Bullstrode und Colin Creevy waren des Nachts überrumpelt worden, allerdings hatte sie, anders als die meisten ihrer Mitschüler die Heterosexualität befallen.

**III**

_Liebe geht durch den Magen_

Am Morgen des Halloweenfestes gab es für die Künstlerische Freiheit wenig zu tun. Sie hatte alles und jeden in Hogwarts überfallen, weshalb sogar Professor Snapes Flubberwürmer jetzt eine sexuelle Identität besaßen. Die Schüler trafen sich unterdessen beim Frühstück und beäugten einander unsicher. Obwohl sich alle verändert fühlten, konnten sie nicht ausmachen, worin die Veränderung bestand. Die Hauselfen dagegen waren so sehr mit den Vorbereitungen für das Halloweenfest beschäftigt, dass ihnen nichts auffiel.

In den Küchengewölben von Hogwarts beugten sich zwei nervöse Gestalten über einen großen Punschkessel neben dem Feuer, während die Hauselfen emsig Schnittchen mit dekorativen Salatblättern präparierten und sie auf silberne Platten luden, Gürkchen, Cocktailtomaten und Perlzwiebeln für den kleinen Hunger herrichteten. Über dem Feuer drehten sich mehrere Spieße mit Brathähnchen und einem kleinen Spanferkel, die ein Elf namens Tipsy prüfend mit einer Gabel anstach. Auf dem Fußboden konnte man kaum treten, da überall geschnitzte Kürbisse abgestellt waren, die in wenigen Minuten zu Dekorationszwecken zum Hogwarts Express gebracht werden würden. Folglich blubberten mehrere Kessel voller Kürbissuppe, Kürbispüree, Kürbisschnaps und Kürbispunsch in verschiedenen Ecken der Küche, während aufgeregte Elfen, mit den Armen rudernd, an ihnen vorbeisausten.

Die zwei Menschen hatte, bis auf Seidenblume, niemand bemerkt, denn für Hogwartspersonal, Schüler und Lehrer waren Fanfiktion Autoren schlicht und ergreifend unsichtbar. Seidenblume seufzte und schlich näher heran, dann schepperte es zwei Mal, als sie eine Bratpfanne auf die bestrumpften Köpfe donnerte. Die Gestalten klappten ohnmächtig zusammen. Nach kurzem Durchsuchen der Taschen, fand Seidenblume eine Phiole, deren Inhalt nach Kürbissaft aussah, aber Seidenblume goss ihn vorsichtig in einen Kelch, untersuchte die Farbe und schnüffelte daran, ehe sie die Stirn runzelte.

„Wer sind die?", fragte ein verdatterter Hauself, der während er einen Pudding zubereitete, nichts vom Eindringen der maskierten Gestalten bemerkt hatte. Seidenblume blinzelte kurz, bis sie begriff, dass der Elf die Bewusstlosen und sie selbst aus unerklärlichen Gründen sehen konnte. Das war nicht vorgesehen! Aber wenn man die Künstlerische Freiheit von der Leine ließ, war mit Zwischenfällen aller Art zu rechnen.

Sie tippte auf eine emaillierte Ansteckplakette über der Brust eines Einbrechers und brummte: „Die kommen von der Mpreg Miliz, obwohl sie heute Hausverbot haben. Tja." Schulterzuckend lüpfte sie einen Strumpf und spähte interessiert in das entblößte Gesicht. Ein Hauself mit einem Monokel vorm rechten Glubschauge erkundigte sich misstrauisch: „Was ist Mpreg?"

„Och", prustete Seidenblume, die Stirn krausgezogen, „Mpreg bedeutet, ähm, ... Miliz politischer Rebellen engagiert im Getränkehandel."

Den Elfen erschien dies plausibel, einer zürnte stellvertretend für die anderen: „Die wollten unseren Punsch wegnehmen! Unseren Punsch! _Böse_ Leute!!"

Plötzlich klapperte es in einer Vorratskammer direkt hinter der Wand und Seidenblume sprang alarmiert auf. „Macht ruhig weiter!", rief sie. „Ich passe auf."

Nachdem Seidenblume verschwunden war, flüsterte Winky: „Warum hat sie Maske auf?"

„Wegen Halloween", erklärten die anderen und gingen wieder an die Arbeit.

Ron Weasley kitzelte die Birne eines Früchtestillebens und die Tür zu Hogwarts Küchengewölben schwang auf. Ihn hatte quälender Durst überfallen, also entschied er sich schnell etwas zum Trinken aus der Küche zu organisieren, ehe er in die große Halle ging, von wo man sich zum Hogwarts Express aufmachen wollte. Unzählige Hauselfen wuselten durch die Küche und schenkten Ron keine Beachtung. Er wollte die gestressten Geschöpfe nicht stören, griff nach einem Kelch voller Kürbissaft, der zufällig auf einem Tisch stand, stürzte ihn in einem Zug hinunter und ging wieder. Die Künstlerische Freiheit, die unbemerkt auf seinem Kopf gesessen hatte, kicherte schwachsinnig.

Als Seidenblume aus der Vorratskammer zurückkehrte, schleifte sie eine bewusstlose Frau hinter sich her.

„Ähm, sie ist über einen geschnitzten Kürbis gestolpert und dabei ist ihr eine Bratpfanne auf den Kopf gefallen. Tragisch, wirklich. Ich lege sie einfach hier neben den Anderen ab."

„Die auch von der Mpreg sind?", grummelten die Elfen.

„Ja", bestätigte Seidenblume halbherzig, „aber kein Grund zur Sorge." Hastig entfernte sie das Krakenemblem vom Pulli der ohnmächtigen Frau. „Wo ist Dobby?"

Kleine, feuerrote Gesichter glotzten sie an. Füße scharrten verlegen über den Steinboden und Winky wimmerte. „Um die Zeit putzt er immer Besenschrank mit Filch."

„Ach du lieber Himmel! Das ist furchtbar!", keuchte Seidenblume mit zitternden Knien und grünlichem Gesicht. „Das muss ich unterbinden." Sie war schon fast nach draußen gerannt, da drehte sie sich um und brüllte: „Und bitte schüttet den Kelch auf dem Tisch dort weg. Auf keinen Fall darf das Zeug getrunken werden!" Dann war sie verschwunden. Die Hauselfen äugten verwundert in den leeren Kelch, wackelten mit den Köpfen und wandten sich erneut ihrer Arbeit zu.

Als Seidenblume schließlich in die Küche zurückkehrte, war sie von einer mörderischen Stimmung beseelt. Es gab einfach zu viele Besenschränke im Schloss, als dass sie Dobby und Filch in angemessener Zeit hätte aufspüren können. Bestimmt hatten die Mädels von der Interspezies Union ihre Finger im Spiel! Sie blinzelte trübsinnig in die emporgereckten Gesichter der Hauselfen, die ihr hoffnungsvoll entgegenstrahlten.

„Ich konnte Dobby nicht finden", gestand Seidenblume, ihre Stimme vor Gram ganz brüchig. „Es gibt so verdammt viele Besenschränke in Hogwarts, dass es praktisch unmöglich ist ... Ich habe mir alle Mühe gegeben, wirklich."

Die Hauselfen nickten wissend und trotteten, mit gesenkten Köpfen und hängenden Ohren, an ihre Arbeit zurück. Viele von ihnen waren damit beschäftigt, die geschnitzten Kürbisse zum Hogwarts Express zu schleppen, also wankte eine nicht enden wollende Schlange von Hauselfen, einer nach dem anderen, zur Küchentür hinaus und jeder buckelte einen riesigen Kürbis. Winky indessen starrte schluchzend in den großen Punschkessel hinab, bis ein paar andere Hauselfen auf sie aufmerksamen wurden und ebenfalls wimmernd in den Kessel äugten.

„Was ist denn?", fragte Seidenblume.

Nun brach die arme Winky in ein wildes Geheul aus, schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht und lief davon.

„Äh?"

„Winky hat aus Versehen Salz in den Punsch geschüttet anstatt Zucker", murmelte ein Elf, der gerade versuchsweise etwas Punsch von seinem Finger nuckelte. „Wegen Dobby." Ringsherum brach Panik aus.

„Hey! Beruhigt euch!", schnauzte Seidenblume die Elfen an, woraufhin sie militärische Haltung annahmen und verschüchtert auf weitere Befehle warteten.

„Wir machen einfach einen neuen Punsch, wenn wir den dort nicht mehr verwenden können."

Flauer Protest keimte irgendwo in den hinteren Reihen auf: „Aber unser Punsch muss zwei Tage lang ziehen."

Seidenblumes Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Dann brauen wir jetzt einen Punsch, der sofort servierfertig ist."

„Welchen?"

„Lasst mich das mal machen."

Der verunglückte Punsch wurde eiligst weggeschüttet und Seidenblume baute sich grübelnd vor dem leeren Kessel auf. Sie begann willkürlich Befehle zu krähen: „Kürbissaft!" und „Feuerwhiskey!" und die Elfen schafften alles heran. Nachdem sie sämtliche Alkoholika, die ihr in den Sinn kamen, Fruchtsäfte und Wasser in den Kessel hatte gießen lassen, rührte sie mit einem langen Holzstab drin herum und versuchte die kritischen Mienen der Hauselfen beiläufig abzutun.

„Was für Punsch ist das?"

„Äh, sagt bloß ihr habt noch nie etwas davon gehört?", druckste sie, um Zeit zu schinden, bis ihr ein Name für das Gesöff einfiel. Sie tunkte einen Finger in die Flüssigkeit und schob ihn sich anschließend in den Mund. Der Punsch ätze ihr beinahe die Zunge weg, aber sie durfte sich nichts anmerken lassen. „Hervorragend!" log sie dreist und unterdrückte ein Husten.

„Wie heißt das?"

„Äh, Slash." Ein anderes Wort war ihr nicht eingefallen und im Grunde passte es doch ganz gut, immerhin waren in diesem Punsch Zutaten miteinander kombiniert, die in dieser Zusammenstellung eigentlich verboten gehörten und dazu führten, dass das Gehirn sich verkrampfte. So ähnlich verhielt es sich bei Slashpairings wie Lucius und Filch, Snape und Hagrid oder Draco und Dumbledore.

Die Elfen waren mit dem Namen des neuen Punsches zufrieden, sie lehnten es allerdings ab ihn zu probieren.

„Nun, das haben wir doch erstklassig hinbekommen", behauptete Seidenblume. „Ich muss mich noch um andere Angelegenheiten kümmern, also macht ihr hier weiter und ich verlasse euch am besten." Während einige Hauselfen beklommen zum Slash Punsch hinüberlinsten, winkten andere scheu und Seidenblume sputete sich, die Küchengewölbe zu verlassen. Der Punsch schmeckte zwar abscheulich, aber sie konnte sicher sein, dass er nur natürliche Zutaten enthielt, die sie selbst hineingegeben hatte. Auf ihrem Weg zum Bahnhof in Hogsmeade versuchte sie, die zahllosen Besenschränke zu ignorieren, an denen sie im Schloss vorbeilief.

**Fortsetzung folgt**

Hinweis: 

Ähnlichkeiten mit real existierenden Personen sind rein zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Sollte es tatsächlich FF Autoren geben, deren Namen mit meinen Kreationen identisch sind, gratuliere ich ihnen zu hervorragendem Geschmack und weise noch einmal darauf hin, dass es sich um einen nicht beabsichtigten Zufall handelt.

Im übrigen würde ich es nie gutheißen, jemanden mit einem Küchenutensil zu schlagen, selbst wenn die Person es verdient hätte. Erstaunlicherweise mag ich Mpreg und AB-18-Dinge. Kraken akzeptiere ich nur bedingt. (⌐.⌐) ­­


	2. Sir Cardogans Warnung

**Anmerkungen der Autorin:** Vielen Dank an alle, die diese Story lesen, und ganz besonders an meine Reviewer Muinthel, zissy und Vanillia. Viel Spaß!

**Slash für alle!**  
von Tante Hildegard

**IV**

**_Sir Cardogans Warnung_**

Während Seidenblume den langen Weg vom Schloss hinunter zum Bahnhof von Hogsmeade entlang rauschte, durchstreifte die Künstlerische Freiheit noch immer unschlüssig Hogwarts' Korridore. Sie hatte aus schierer Langeweile einige Schüler ein zweites Mal überrumpelt, ehe diese sich in Richtung Bahnhof absetzten konnten, so dass die ohnehin große Verwirrung in den Köpfen der Jungen und Mädchen noch etwas größer geworden war.

Vermutlich war auf diese Weise die Bisexualität nach Hogwarts gelangt, aber genaueres konnte auch die Künstlerische Freiheit höchstselbst zu diesem Zeitpunkt der Geschichte noch nicht sagen. Nicht, dass es sie interessiert hätte, schließlich tat sie nur, was man von ihr verlangte. Wenn nun die Wünsche der Autoren unvereinbar weit auseinanderklafften, so war sie gezwungen selektiv zu arbeiten und sich für eine Variante zu entscheiden. Allerdings sprach nach ihrem Verständnis nichts dagegen, etwas später dann den anderen, konträren Autorenwunsch in die Tat umzusetzten. So wurde etwa aus einem heterosexuellen Blaise Zabini aus Slytherin, zuerst ein Mädchen, unter Fanfiktionautoren bekannt als Girl!Blaise, dann wieder ein Junge, diesmal aber ein schwuler. Dass unter solchen Umständen ernsthafte Unsicherheiten, Verwirrungen und Identitätskrisen keimten, wunderte im Grunde niemanden. Für das Leben aller Hexen und Zauberer in und um Hogwarts bedeutete die Anwesenheit der Künstlerischen Freiheit und nicht zuletzt ihrer Befehlsgeber ein ständiges Wechseln und Wandeln, mit dem nicht alle problemlos zurande kamen.

Lucius Malfoy zum Beispiel litt auffallend unter der von ihm verlangten Flexibilität. Gerade noch hatte er mit Narzissa auf dem Sofa gesessen und eine Tasse Tee geschlürft, nun fand er sich plötzlich inmitten Hogwarts', in Direktor Dumbledores Büro stehend, und schüttelte dem Alten die gichtige Hand. Schweißperlen rollten über seine Stirn und verfingen sich im langen, blonden Haar. Was genau tat er hier gerade? Selbstverständlich erinnerte Lucius sich, dass er zugestimmt hatte, beim Halloweenfest anwesend zu sein, um für die besorgten Mitglieder des Elternbeirats sicherzustellen, dass des im Zeltlager züchtig zugehen würde. Schließlich konnten die Lehrer nur schwer eine so große Schülermenge im Auge behalten.  
Aber er fühlte sich seltsam schizophren, wenn er an das Gezeter in der Elternversammlung dachte und an seinen darauf folgenden Vorschlag, so als sei die Erinnerung daran gar nicht seine eigene. Ihm war als sei ein kleiner Schalter in seinem Kopf umgelegt worden, wodurch sein Innerstes sich um hundertachtzig Grad verbog und krümmte, sich verrenkte.

Sicher war die Reise durchs Flohnetzwerk schuld an seiner Verwirrung, er wusste nicht einmal mehr, wie er das Flohpulver in den Kamin geworfen hatte, so sehr war es ihm zuwider. Jedesmal wurde ihm schwindelig von dieser unbequemsten und schmutzigsten Art zu Reisen. Als reinblütiger Zauberer hatte Lucius keine Vorstellung von Langstreckenflügen in der Economy Class oder dem engen Gerüttel in einer U-Bahn und meinte tatsächlich, dass es nicht möglich war, unkomfortabler zu Reisen.

Lucius Malfoy kratzte seinen blonden Kopf und lächelte dem alten Schuldirektor gewinnend zu. Wenn er geahnt hätte, dass in jenem Augenblick neben ihm und Dumbledore noch etwa zehn unterschiedlich maskierte, lauthals zankende Frauen im Raum waren, wäre ihm das Lächeln vom Gesicht gerutscht.  
Eine der Frauen, hinter einer weißen Todessermaske versteckt, deklamierte rechthaberisch: „Er gehört mir, ich bin zuerst auf die Idee gekommen Lucius auf das Halloweenfest zu holen." Den Protest einer Anderen erstickte sie gleich im Keim: „Oh nein, das kannst du vergessen! Lucius wird sich an unseren allerliebsten Tränkemeister heranmachen und unter gar keinen Umständen an Hermine. Lucius ist schwul! Ein Mann der so aussieht, mit seinem Gehstock und allem, muss schwul sein! Ich meine ... der Gehstock. Es ist so offensichtlich."  
„Ja? Und warum hat er dann Narzissa geheiratet?" keifte die Andere zurück, die offenkundig eine Anhängerin der Oppositionellen Heterosexualität war und ihr Gesicht unter einem durchlöcherten Jutebeutel verbarg. Drei andere Jutebeutel, die zum Grüppchen gehörten, nickten eifrig. Es schien, dass der Jutebeutel ein Erkennungszeichen der Hermine/ Lucius Shipper war.  
„Pfft. Das hat er natürlich gemacht, um nicht von der Gesellschaft diskriminiert zu werden", erklärte daraufhin die Erste und strafte die anwesenden Jutebeutel mit einem geringschätzigen Blick. Bevor die Damen sich ernsthaft in die Haare gerieten, begrüßte aber der Direktor seinen Gast.

„Seien Sie mir willkommen, Mr. Malfoy", trällerte Dumbledore und schob sich genießerisch ein Zitronendrops auf die Zunge. „Wir müssen uns beeilen, unsere Kutsche wartet schon vor dem Tor. Die Schüler sind bereits alle zum Bahnhof gebracht worden und warten dort darauf, dass die Hauselfen mit der Dekoration fertig werden und die Zugtüren freigeben. Ich freue mich sehr, dass Sie uns unterstützen."

Lucius nickte knapp und tapperte noch immer leicht verstört zur Bürotür hin.  
„Sie werden den Hogwarts Express kaum wiedererkennen. Wir haben uns alle Mühe gegeben, ihn zu verschönern", erklärte der Direktor stolz. „Ein guter Freund aus Island, der sich mit der Herstellung von Zauberspiegeln beschäftigt, hat mir extra für den Anlass eine ganze Sendung von Spiegeln zukommen lassen, die wir im Hogwarts Express verbaut haben. Sie sind jetzt in den Toilettenräumen verteilt."  
„So."  
„Ja, es ist großartig, nicht wahr? Leider hatte ich keine Zeit die Spiegel persönlich in Augenschein zu nehmen und habe deshalb Aberforth darum gebeten. Manche Zauberspiegel wie der Spiegel Nerhegeb können schließlich, indem sie uns unsere tiefsten Wünsche zeigen, gefährlich für uns sein. Meine Termine fressen mich förmlich auf seit drei Monaten, aber das wird Ihnen nur zu vertraut sein, Mr. Malfoy, und trotzdem finden Sie Zeit sich im Elternkollektiv zu engagieren. Fein, fein. Nun, ich werde später noch ausreichend Gelegenheit haben, die Kunstfertigkeit meines Freundes Eric ... zu bewundern."

Die beiden Männer verließen das Büro und eilten die langen Korridore entlang, um schnell ihre Kutsche zu erreichen, als Sir Cardogan auf seinem dicken Pony kreischend neben ihnen her ritt, von Bilderrahmen zu Bilderrahmen.  
„Tapfre Recken gebet Acht!"  
„Mein lieber Sir Cardogan, wir sind in Eile", wollte Dumbledore ihn abwimmeln, aber der Ritter schrie unbeirrt sein Mordio.  
„Das schrecklichste Ungetüm ist hier uns zu knechten! Uns in Ketten zu legen."  
Lucius blinzelte den exzentrischen Ponyreiter an. „Ein Ungetüm will uns in Ketten legen?"  
„In der Liebe Ketten, jawohl!"  
„Bitte?" entfuhr des Dumbledore.  
„Das fürchterliche Monstrum ist gekommen uns alle zu Sklaven der Leidenschaft und vulgären Lust zu erniedrigen! Kämpft! Kämpft für die rechte Ordnung!" grölte der Ritter vom Rücken seines schnaufenden Ponys und schwang sein Schwert. „Erschlagt die Subversion, das obszöne Gewürm!"  
„Silentio!", murmelte Dumbledore und wedelte dabei kurz seinen Zauberstab, dann wurde es still auf dem Korridor. Zwar bewegte Sir Cardogan weiterhin seinen Mund und ließ es an vehementen Gesten nicht mangeln, aber seine Stimme war verstummt. Dumbledore hüstelte verlegen: „So habe ich den guten Sir Cardogan noch nie erlebt. Wenn das Fest vorbei ist, werde ich Mr. Filch beauftragen nach ihm zu sehen. Vielleicht ist seine Leinwand etwas rissig oder spröde, dann werden sie alle merkwürdig."

Lucius Malfoy nickte zustimmend. Das Gerede von vulgärer Lust hatte ihn erinnert, warum er in erster Linie zugesagt hatte, am Halloweenfest teilzunehmen. Er wollte die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe packen, endlich dem widerborstigen Snape unter die Robe zu kommen, da er sich nicht in sein Büro verkriechen konnte. Außerdem konnte er nebenher Draco beaufsichtigen, der sich für das Fest unbedingt in ein lächerlich enges Fledermauskostüm pressen musste, von dem der besorgte Vater ahnte, dass es gewisse Begehrlichkeiten in seinen Mitschülern wecken könnte. Auf keinen Fall durfte er zulassen, dass sein Goldjunge einem lüsternen Gryffindor- oder Hufflepuffbalg auf den Leim ging und seine Unschuld verlor. Die Malfoys waren eine der ältesten und angesehensten Zaubererfamilien im Lande und unter solchen war es notwenig bis zur Ehe keusch zu bleiben. Was man nach der Hochzeit trieb und mit wem, danach krähte kein Hahn, aber bis es so weit war, musste Lucius seinen Sohn unter der Fuchtel behalten.

Unterdessen jagte Sir Cardogan noch immer von Bild zu Bild und plärrte verzweifelt seine Warnungen in die Welt, obwohl keiner hörte. Offensichtlich hatte der Ritter das Umgehen der Künstlerischen Freiheit bemerkt. Das war ungewöhnlich, aber nicht gänzlich unbekannt. Hin und wieder bäumte sich der Canon in Form uninteressanter Nebencharaktere auf, meist jedoch eher schwächlich und ohne Erfolg. Die Künstlerische Freiheit scherte sich einen Dreck um Sir Cardogan, sie schnüffelte lieber in Professor Snapes Klassenraum herum, auf der Suche nach brauchbaren Utensilien und Zaubertränken.  
Dort zwischen getrockneten Froschaugen und zerriebenem Eisenhut dümpelte eine handvoll Flubberwürmer in einem Einmachglas. Sie besaßen seit knapp vier Stunden eine sexuelle Identität. Ein Wurm, nennen wir ihn Nummer Zwölf, befand sich in einer besonders bitteren Lage. Hier hatte die Künstlerische Freiheit beschlossen, einem weithin vernachlässigten Thema einen Platz zu geben, indem sie Nummer Zwölf mit einem delikaten Problem ausstattete.

In der Tat ignorierten Fanfiktionautoren die Transidentiät. Es wäre falsch anzunehmen, dass ein Fanfiktion Phänomen wie Girl!Blaise auf eine Beschäftigung mit der Transidentität zurückzuführen sei. Autoren hatten vielmehr eine geringe Hemmschwelle, neben der Sexualität auch die Geschlechtszugehörigkeit ihrer Protagonisten zu manipulieren, wenn sie es aus narrativen Gründen für nötig hielten. Mochte ein Autor Draco Malfoy mit Harry Potter verkuppeln, hielt Homosexualität aber für unangebracht, dann veranlasste er, dass Draco, an seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag von Direktor Dumbledore erfuhr, er sei in Wahrheit ein Mädchen und eine Veela noch dazu.  
Von solchen Problemen konnte die transidente Nummer Zwölf nur träumen. Ihr fehlte es am Allernötigsten, das ging beim Namen los und endete bei geschlechtsspezifischer Kleidung und erkennbaren Geschlechtsmerkmalen überhaupt. Es sagte einiges über das Wesen der Künstlerischen Freiheit aus, dass sie ausgerechnet Nummer Zwölf mit einem so schwerwiegenden Problem belastete, ohne die Chance einer Lösung, während Blaise unbekümmert zwischen den biologischen Geschlechtern wechselte, vom Crossdressing ganz zu schweigen.

Die Künstlerische Freiheit studierte interessiert die Flubberwürmer in ihrem Glas und überlegte, ob sie das Glas mit in den Hogwarts Express nehmen sollte. Schließlich entschied sie dagegen, denn eine schwerwiegende Aufgabe wartete noch auf sie, jetzt da das Schloss verlassen war. Nachdem sich wirklich keine Schüler, Lehrer oder Hauselfen mehr in Hogwarts aufhielten, schwebte auch die Künstlerische Freiheit in Richtung Bahnhof davon, allerdings legte sie einen Zwischenstopp am See ein.

**Fortsetzung folgt**.


End file.
